villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Halphas-Kun
Halphas-Kun is a major antagonist who first appear in chapter 42 of the anime manga Love Tyrant. Description Appearance Halphas has pale skin to appears to be young, she has sharp teeth, like other demons she has horns. She also appears to be wearing a business suit like the other demons. She appears with demon wings. Personality When she first appear, she seen to act affable to Shikimi, telling her about becoming the new devil lord. But later on, She shown to be sadistic, homicidal, manipulative. However, she trusted a message Shikimi about her if her lifespan runs out and tells Halphas to come look for her. History Background She is Maou number one trusted devil in the demon world. ''Love Tyrant'' When Maou didn't want Shikimi to be the new devil lord, he gets a devil elite name, Halphas-Kun. Maou wants her to point of view if Shikimi should be the new devil lord, Halphas asked if she gets a bonus for doing this, Maou says yes. Meanwhile, Shikimi and Halphas were at town, Halphas taking love hearts and eating them from the couples. Shikimi asks Halphas that Guri puts the hearts in a bag when she was a devil. Halphas says "But there's no reason for devil's to bring back the "Love", though weell, with the emphasize of the norm of the devil lord now, it's up to the devils themselves what to do about it though". Then Shikimi ask her is it fine she becomes the devil lord, Halphas told her anyone but the current devil lord will be fine. But Halphas says she wants more rampage more, if she could have more freedom to her job. Shikimi ask her it is okay she destroy the world, Halphas says a long time ago, Maou and God made an agreement not to directly interfere with the human world, but says if that's Shikimi wishes to tear the rule apart, and says if they have trouble with heaven Halphas would want to rampage a war with heaven. Later on, when Shikimi and Halphas sees a couple thats just been made, Halphas has a secret then says "When it comes to couples made by a cupid, I take their love away and destroy it". When Halphas was about to destroy the couples, Shikimi stops her, Shikimi grabs her then tells her Seiji, Guri, Akane, and Yuzu are her prey and don't want anyone to mess with them. Then Halphas threatens Shikimi, Guri shows up and greets them. Guri wants Shikimi liked by her, but Halphas to stay so she could be the devil lord and says changes aren't good. When Halphas was about to leave but Shikimi stops her and tells her something. Meanwhile, Halphas went back to Maou, she tells Maou she been entrusted with a message. She then tells him, "She'll surely make hell a more awful place than the current devil lord". Gallery Images MR-7035-844233-15.jpg MR-7035-844233-16.jpg MR-7035-844233-18.jpg MR-7035-844233-19.jpg MR-7035-844233-20.jpg MR-7035-844233-21.jpg MR-7035-844233-25.jpg MR-7035-844233-26.jpg MR-7035-844233-27.jpg MR-7035-844233-28.jpg MR-7035-844233-29.jpg MR-7035-844233-30.jpg MR-7035-844233-33.jpg MR-7035-844233-34.jpg MR-7035-844233-35.jpg MR-7035-844233-39.jpg MR-7035-844233-40.jpg MR-7035-844233-41.jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Right-Hand Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Protective Category:Criminals Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists